


the bonus track

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [20]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Cum Dumpster, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Run a Train, Sloppy Seconds, Stuck in a wall, Willis Todd is Wingman/Solitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: When Jason took over the Iceberg Lounge, he didn't know the kind of doors that could be opened in the back rooms of the club. Maybe it was about time the boss himself personally made use of it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Mob, Jason Todd/Other(s), Jason Todd/Willis Todd
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	the bonus track

**Author's Note:**

> anon's original prompt was for straight macho red hood getting stuck in a wall (or fence) and being used by some thugs and naughty street-rats. i upgraded jason to a nicer wall within a classy establishment because my boy deserves nothing but the very best 😂 [originally posted to tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/614739227983413248/hi-i-dont-know-if-you-are-still-taking-prompts).
> 
> if the incest doesn't float your boat, stop at “daddy dearest” and you will still have all the consensual mobjay content my gutter trash brain can provide.

_Side A_.

The tiny bulb over the doorway was nearly inconspicuous. 

It was a simple system really. When it was green, it meant the room was available. And when it was red, it meant the room was occupied.

A hand on the door knob, a twist, and an easy push inwards: Four unfurnished walls in one solid colour and a hole in one. 

Impossible to miss really with the room set up just for this, and Jason got to say, he was impressed.

When he took over the Iceberg Lounge, he didn’t know about the kind of entertainment hidden in the back rooms of the club. He knew Penguin for all of his shady dealings, knew the man’s schedule down to his very last personal shipment of machine guns masquerading as umbrellas but he never did quite guess the level of depravity contained within the man’s prized villainous lair. 

He probably should have though.

It was effectively a hole in the wall. The hidden trap door blended nearly seamlessly into the rest of the room. It was evenly padded around the hole in the same nude shade, just enough to make sure there wouldn’t be any bruises or scrapes at the waist even when it got a bit rough. And Jason could only imagine how rough it got.

There was a dimming light switch by the door and even at its brightest setting, the warm lighting of the room was kept low enough for things to be seen but not nearly enough to catch the truly unsavoury details to be examined for long.

Jason didn’t know his masochistic streak could run this deep but. It wasn’t like anyone had to know who was on the other side of this wall.

_Side B_.

Jason’s cheeks burned. 

Both his ass and across his face, even if no one could see the latter.

He lost count after the eleventh round, losing time with it too as the way one man fucked him would blend into the next.

At times, it felt as though there weren’t a single pause in between, and he’d imagine one faceless man lining up after another just outside of the door with their cocks already hard and straining inside of their pants. The bulb above the door would turn red to green and right back to red just as quickly when they got their cocks sinking balls deep inside of him in one easy plunge with the way the hole in the wall kept his ass right at fucking level.

A taller man might even have to drag him up by the hips until he was standing on his tip toes to push into him.

At other times, he’d be left alone just long enough for him to clench down on empty, left aching and be given nothing at all. This felt especially punishing when he could feel the cooling trail of semen trickling down the inside of his thighs as he struggled to keep from rubbing his legs together in any sort of attempt to keep from feeling like he’s gaping.

At those times, Jason tried to recall the details, focusing on how he could feel the way the different men would fuck him instead.

Some came quickly, a few short erratic thrusts and they were done just like that. Jason barely felt the way they would sheath all the way inside, filling him in girth and depth before they were already shooting their load.

A few liked their foreplay, using what felt like three or four fingers to prod and pull and dig into the rim of his hole, pushing in deep to their last knuckle and aiming right for his prostate. And they would be particularly merciless about it too. They rubbed the rough pads of their fingers over that single spot where he was oversensitized, not slowing down once until they could finally feel the way he tried to squeeze weakly down around their digits as he shuddered through an orgasm before they ever even pulled their own cocks out of their pants. 

There were even men that didn’t just willfully ignored Jason’s erection between his legs and used his ass for a sweet tight cunt.

One jerked him off in pace with each thrusts while another reached around and kept a near bruising grip around the base of his cock long after he was rendered to simply sobbing for relief. This one man in particular had pressed his thumb against Jason’s slit, smeared the tacky drool of precum all over the crown of his cock and kept him on edge until it _hurt_.

It left him babbling even though he knew the man wouldn’t be able to hear a single word out of him.

On his side of the wall, the room was much smaller where Jason was laying down on his front on a padded board. His skin was slick with sweat and each time they thrust into him hard enough to rattle the wall a little, he could feel the rub of his nipples over the fabric of the thin tee he kept on as he was physically moved with it.

The friction burning raw and hot, pulling whimper after whimper out of him if the men on the other side decided they wanted to be especially brutal with him. 

Slapping a hand down on his ass and squeezing hard, gripping him by the hip to pull him onto their cocks even if the hole in the wall provided very little give for that. There was less than a scant centimeters of space if Jason kept the narrowest part of his waist right at the circumference of the hole itself. But it was that tiny bit of drag that forced the free falling moans into a near wail when the men fucked into him, full force still, pressing their balls right against Jason's backside like they could force that inside of him too.

The sound proofing was good enough that Jason couldn’t make out the sound of the door opening and closing on the other side at all. The noises that spilled out of himself kept Jason from hearing much else as they came and went.

When Jason fell silent to just the soft sounds of his own panting filling up his side of the wall, sometimes he could catch snatches of the things the men that were taking him would yell as they came inside of him. 

Most of it obscenities and more of it some variation of what a disgusting filthy _whore_ of a public toilet his hole made for them. 

The dehumanization at being referred to just a simple hole to be fucked and not much else was just enough to push him over that edge once more. This time screaming into his fist to stifle the noise. Drool trailing down over the bitten swell of his bottom lip to smear all over his chin as he saw white.

Jason could feel the distinctively warm splash of the man’s cum as he pulled out at the last minute and came all over the small of his back, rubbing the length of his softening cock over the crack of his ass to leave thick sticky streaks of release everywhere before he pulled away completely.

There was a pat against the side of his hip that he faintly registered in the aftermath, like a wordless little _good job_ that made Jason curl his fucking toes into the wet tiles beneath his bare feet.

There was no more room inside of him. 

An unmistakable heaviness inside of his abdomen. He was stretched and stuffed full and dripping wet. He was also pretty sure there was a puddle of cum and who the fuck knew what else at his feet if the feeling between his legs was any indication at all.

He was soaked.

His vision was warped by the wetness gathered over his lashes, leaving them clumping against his cheeks. He was still catching the last of his breath when he felt the curl of another man’s hands around the swell of his ass. Felt the dig of the man’s thumbs against his wrecked hole, pulling his rim apart, exposing how ruined he was for anything else.

And Jason could only begin to imagine what he looked like after having been fucked this many times while he was kept pinned in one place.

There was the press of the man’s cock against him, searing hot and thick and going slow as he pushed inside. There was an obscene sensation of the semen already in him seeping out around where he couldn’t quite clench down tight enough with how used and abused he had been all night. It was a sensation that had become intimately familiar.

A tiny near imperceptible curl of his mouth at both corners with mirth, and the only remaining thought inside of Jason's head as his vision went dark entirely: He thought he rather liked to do this again.

Maybe even soon.

_Daddy Dearest._

When the light goes dark and stays dark for the night, Jason has already passed out. 

Even though his arms were always kept free and the latches to get himself out of this very literal hole in the wall were all entirely within reach for him, Jason never even came close once to thinking about that.

Wingman is the one to come in through the employee side of the room, unlocks the door to the sight of his boss fucked to oblivion. Jason’s hair is a mess. His face is worse off when there’s drying sweat and snot and spit, his eyes all red and puffy and still wet with tears.

As Wingman unlatches the hidden trap door that allows the occupant kept inside the hole to come out, Jason barely even stirs. He is gentle as he maneuvers Jason out from it.

A faint groan from a mouth that’s been bitten hard enough to draw out the taste of blood, and Wingman swipes the pad of his thumb over the small split. Feels how lax Jason’s mouth goes as his jaw falls open for him, how easily it is for the man to press his thumb all the way inside of that mouth to run it against the edge of teeth and the soft cloying touch of tongue. 

Jason draws it into his mouth and sucks at it like it’s reflex.

It’s only logical that Wingman shows his boss to another one of Penguin’s back rooms when the time is right. A night much like this one where Jason needs this kind of love but a different room where Jason gets to stay on his knees all night as men use him for his lips and tongue and mouth and throat until there’s nothing else he knows but the sweet sore ache in his jaw kept wide and the taste of semen filling up his stomach with every cock he takes.

His boy’s gorgeous really when he’s been given the thorough attention and adoration he craves. 

Love not said in any kind of superficial lies but told in actions, in the strict repetition of acts performed until all the evidence amounts to zero deniability that he is loved. And it is done so completely when he is able to provide Jason with everything he needs.

Wingman picks him up, brushes the sweat soaked bangs from Jason’s forehead and presses a faint kiss to it with all the affection he can give.

“I’m proud of you, son.”

For all of his misgivings as a father in the early years of this boy’s childhood, Willis Todd likes to think he can start to make up for some of it if he tries his hardest starting now.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~if it isn't obvious wingman was def one of the mob~~ but so can all of your faves 👀


End file.
